Breaking The Law
" " is the third episode of Monopoly (Wii) on 'Game Grumps VS'. Intro Arin: Welcome back to Game Grumps! Dan: Okay! Arin: Where I just remembered… found out, I don’t know, that I have Baltic. Progress Round Nine {Continued from last Episode} Risky Biznu → {Between episodes → Lands on: Baltic Avenue, pays Ralf $8}; Roll #2: 4+6 (10); Lands on: States Avenue Round Ten: Rad Tad → Roll: 5+6 (11); Lands on: St. Charles, pays Risky Biznu $10 Ralf → Roll: 3+4 (7); Lands on: Boardwalk, owes Risky Biznu $50; sells one house off of Vermont Avenue and Connecticut Avenue to pay the debt Fimble → Roll: 5+6 (11); Passes GO; Lands on: Luxury Tax, negating the $200 gain Risky Biznu → Roll: 5+4 (9); Lands on: Chance → “Pay each player $50” Round Eleven: Rad Tad → Roll: 1+6 (7); Lands on: Tennessee Avenue, buys it for $180 Ralf → Roll: 3+4 (7); Passes GO; Lands on: Oriental Avenue; buys 1 house Fimble → Roll: 4+5 (9); Lands on: States Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $10 Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+6 (8); Lands on: GO TO JAIL Round Twelve: Rad Tad → Roll: 5+4 (9); Lands on: Ventnor Avenue, buys it for $260 Ralf → Roll: 4+3 (7); Lands on: States Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $10 Fimble → Roll: 4+1 (5); Lands on: Tennessee Avenue, pays Rad Tad $14 Risky Biznu → Pays $50 Bail; Roll: Double 4s (8); Lands on: Tennessee Avenue, pays Rad Tad $14; Roll #2: 6+4 (10); Lands on: Waterworks, pays Fimble $40 Round Thirteen: Rad Tad → Roll: 3+2 (5); Lands on: N.C. (North Carolina) Avenue, pays Ralf $26 Ralf → Roll: 5+4 (9); Lands on: Chance → “Go Directly to JAIL” Fimble → Roll: 5+6 (11); Lands on: Marvin Gardens, buys it for $280 Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+4 (6); Lands on: Pennsylvania Avenue, buys it for $320 Round Fourteen: Rad Tad → Roll: 4+3 (7); Lands on: Boardwalk, pays Risky Biznu $50 Ralf → JAIL Roll #1: 1+5 Fimble → Roll: 6+4 (10); Lands on: Boardwalk, pays Risky Biznu $50 Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+4 (7) Passes GO; Lands on: Mediterranean Avenue, pays Ralf $4 Round Fifteen: Rad Tad → Roll: 3+5 (8); Passes GO; Lands on: Chance → “Collect $150” Ralf → Pays $50 Bail; Roll: 2+5 (7); Lands on: Community Chest → “Get out of JAIL free card” Fimble → Roll: 2+5 (7); Passes GO; Lands on: Oriental Avenue, pays Ralf $90 Risky Biznu → Roll: 4+3 (7) Passes GO; Lands on: Vermont Avenue, pays Ralf $90 Round Sixteen: Rad Tad → Roll: 6+2 (8); Lands on: Pennsylvania Railroad, pays Fimble $100 Rad Tad successfully trades with Arin: Rad Tad’s Tennessee Avenue and $10 for Ralf’s Electric Company Rad Tad successfully trades with Dan: Rad Tad’s Ventnor Avenue, Electric Company and $50 for Fimble’s Illinois Avenue {After trade: Rad Tad builds 6 Houses, two each, on his newly acquired Red properties} Ralf → Roll: 6+5 (11); Lands on: Waterworks, pays Fimble $110 Fimble → Roll: 2+6 (8); Lands on: Virginia Avenue, pays Ralf $12 {Continues in the next episode} Current Score Rad Tad: *Money: $26 *Properties: Indiana Avenue; Kentucky Avenue; Illinois Avenue *Houses: 6 *Hotels: N/A Arin (Ralf): *Money: $173 *Properties: Oriental Avenue; Virginia Avenue; Mediterranean Avenue; Vermont Avenue; Baltic Avenue; St. James Place; N.C. Avenue; Tennessee Avenue *Houses: 4 *Hotels: N/A Dan (Fimble): *Money: $1073 *Properties: Pennsylvania Railroad; Reading Railroad; New York Avenue; B. & O. Railroad; Waterworks; Marvin Gardens; Ventnor Avenue; Electric Company *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Risky Biznu: *Money: $708 *Properties: States Avenue; Pacific Avenue; Boardwalk; St. Charles Place *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Quotes "Ulysses S. Grant is my favorite President!" - Arin’s historically accurate opinion. “Is he?” - Danny, quick to picking up Arin’s lie. “I would rather die!” - Danny’s stance on whether or not he’ll give Arin Waterworks. Outro Arin: "Next time on Game Grumps, I think it will probably be the last.” Dan: “Yeah, I got a funny feeling this is about to get real.” Arin: “Oh, yeah.” Dan: “Okay, laters!” {End Slate} Arin: “Don’t touch my butt.” Dan: “Your button? Okay.” External links * Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Monopoly (Wii) Episodes